


Never

by Bluesummers



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Canon Gay Character, M/M, Omega Verse, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 11:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13680858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluesummers/pseuds/Bluesummers
Summary: Albus wants Gellert to bite him.





	Never

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo I'm still in the middle of writing some longer fics, but it IS Valentine's, so here's a little something for y'all.  
> Hope you'll like it!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

 

 

Albus' limbs wrapped even tighter around Gellert's smooth, sweaty back. The other's cock was in him, hot and hard, going in deeper with every shove, making him moan. Albus could feel it from within his body as it brushed and hit his inside, every alteration in angle or pace bringing him a different kind of pleasure. Gellert's deep grunts and growls blended in Albus' mind with his own gasps and sighs. The alpha's fingers were bruising Albus' skin wherever they touched, creating new marks over old ones. In the short periods of time when he and Gellert were apart, Albus would affectionately run his hands over each and every bruise. They were all there, on him, except for the one mark he truly craved. Albus' throat was becoming sore as moans turned to screams, and he shut his eyes tightly and rolled back his head, exposing his neck to Gellert, as he always did, waiting, praying that this time will be different. Albus wanted Gellert to bite him, wanted it more than anything, but he never did.

With his eyes closed, even as Gellert was pounding into him, Albus could imagine their whole life together. He would give Gellert everything: a partner in his adventures, a mind equal to his own, and as many children as the alpha could possibly want. Albus needed nothing more. He wanted nothing more. It was frowned upon for an alpha, especially one as powerful as Gellert, to choose a male omega, since it was harder to sire offspring. But Albus knew that he could do it. And Gellert wanted him, or at least, he said he did. But he never bit him.

Tears rolled down Albus' cheeks. His brilliant, beautiful Gellert was in him, forsaking his elegance and manners and wit for this primal desire for Albus. The omega bit his lip and bent his neck even farther, until it hurt, offering himself to his alpha, forever. But Gellert wouldn't take him.

A wonderful, terrible mix of bliss and agony crushed Albus' heart as he came, the proof of his love and pleasure coating his and Gellert's stomachs. "Gellert, Gellert…" the omega whispered, begging the other for what he wouldn't give him. _Why?_ He might have asked. _Why don't you want me? Why don't you love me?_ But instead he just lay there, feeling his alpha's weight on top of him, listening to their breaths, stroking Gellert's golden hair.

It was over, and yet again, there was no blood running down the omega's pale neck, no lingering pain from the alpha's sharp teeth. There was just silence, and their breathing.

Albus listened in that silence, wondering whether Gellert would say anything at all. Some words of affection, some reassurance. But he was desperate for a promise in more than just words. A promise that the two of them will always love each other, will always be together as they are now. He needed to be claimed as Gellert's for as long as they lived. Albus prayed for Gellert to bite him, but he never did.

 

 

Albus' gentle hand in his hair as he lay over him, still buried inside warmth and softness, was all Gellert had ever needed. Before Albus, Gellert's entire life had been complete, impenetrable darkness. He didn't know light even existed. Gellert took Albus' fingers in his and brought them to his lips. His other hand was still on the omega's ass, lightly brushing up and down its curve even after they both climaxed. Gellert didn't want to be away from his flame ever again. There was nothing but void outside of this room, without this pure hearted, loving boy. Yet Gellert couldn't bring himself to bite him.

Gellert had no light of his own. He knew that well enough, though Albus did not. He was terrified that one day the omega would learn who he truly was inside, scared to his core that his Albus would leave him. Even now, after their mating was over, Gellert still wanted to sink his teeth deep into Albus' tender neck and bind them both together, forever. But he couldn't.

Perhaps, even secured in his lover's arms, Gellert already knew that he will lose him. That someone like Albus could never truly be with him, love him, stay with him. That someday, soon, they will fall apart. That he will be left alone in the darkness. Gellert held Albus even closer as the thought pierced his chest, and buried his face in the other's silky red hair. This was already more happiness than Gellert deserved. This was already more than he had ever thought he would have. He should let go now.

Instead, he kissed Albus' ear and jaw and down his neck, right down to that spot he so desperately wanted to claim. "Albus…" He said, not even knowing what he meant by that.

He will lose it, Gellert knew. He will lose his Albus. And he knew that the omega was his only mate, for as long as they lived, even if he would never bite him.

Albus' sweet scent was comforting and devastating all at once. Gellert inhaled it, along with the arousing smell of the slick that still covered the other's thighs. The scents of everything good in his life. Gellert couldn't pull away from Albus' neck, but couldn't move any closer, either.

A part of Gellert craved to save himself, to permanently attach himself to Albus' fire. To keep him and fuck him and have him until they were both dead. To love him in his own twisted way. To bite him and lap at his blood, even if that meant binding Albus to an evil man he didn't really know, against his will. But another part of Gellert couldn't. So he never did.

 

 


End file.
